criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tougher than Nails
Tougher than Nails is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot After the team arrested former Deputy Mayor Ivette Halberd for her crimes, the team came to Arri-Gance Gorge to find out more about the Gorge's secretive ways so they could find Ivette's missing hostages. The player and Katelyn then headed to Evergrace Prison to interrogate Frankie Galloway, the warden of the prison. However, the detectives were informed by Frankie himself that a murder had occurred. They then headed to a cell block in the prison where they found the body of a killer they arrested before, prisoner and chef Quinn Williams, stabbed in the stomach and her skull broken. Jason was able to confirm that the victim was stabbed before she was bashed in repeatedly into her cell's bars. They then suspected Frankie, the victim's cellmate Melanie Byrne and prison guard Joseph Bolton before they were informed by Skylar that Frankie had called them about a prisoner trying to flee. After the team were informed that a prisoner had decided to try to flee the prison, the team headed to outside of the prison barriers to discover that the one trying to flee was an art thief and killer they arrested previously, Anne-Marie Bilodeau, who told the detectives that she was afraid for her life after Quinn was killed. However, Katelyn picked on the art thief's faux tears and sent Anne-Marie back to her cell before they learned that Frankie had intentions to have Quinn sent away to a more rough prison following her persistent pleas to help out in the prison canteen. They also found clues to suspect convicted killer and war veteran Jacob Sandoval before they were informed that a riot had occurred in the prison courtyard due to news of the victim's death being riled up. After the team were able to calm down the prisoners and stop the riots, the team soon found enough motives and clues to incriminate Melanie as the one who murdered Quinn herself. After the team incriminated Melanie as Quinn's killer, she initially denied the accusations against her after they confronted her in the cell block. She then snapped after Katelyn asked Melanie about killing her cellmate due to her supposed perverseness, the victim's cellmate claiming that it was all for pride. She then explained that she was known as a feared woman in the prison and not many prisoners dared to double-cross her due to her slicing a scar into the faces of those who disobeyed her with a shiv and getting away by acting innocent. Due to her feared reputation, the prison was well ruled by her at the prisoner level. However when Quinn came along and tried to get the attention of the prisoners due to her culinary skills, her reputation started to slip away from her into Quinn's hands. Angry by the disobedient prisoner, she tried to get her to stay in line. However when Quinn's stubbornness refused, Melanie decided to confront Quinn in her cell block, where she decided to stab Quinn with the shiv to disarm her before smashing Quinn repeatedly into the cell bars, killing her once her skull was fractured to the point of no return. When Judge Dosett learned of the events, he decided that Melanie deserved a 30 year sentence on top of her current sentence in prison. After the trial, Anne-Marie approached Katelyn and the player, begging the player to give her a chance. The detectives then went to see what Anne-Marie had to say after hearing that she overheard something about hostages. Anne-Marie then explained further that a few days before, she had overheard a man talking about hostages being used in some kind of operation in the cell block where Quinn died. They then headed to the cell block where they found a black jacket. Upon further examination of the jacket, the player found a bunch of tickets which they sent to Skylar for analysis. Per Skylar, she could not find any proof of what the tickets were for, but she able to ascertain that fingerprints on the tickets belonged to prison guard Joseph Bolton. The detectives then interrogated the prison guard, who confessed that he would often go to underground deadpools to watch people fight on his offtime. He then confessed that he heard about some new deadpool involving some hostages and that he did not know anything more. Meanwhile, Felix and the player went to see Frankie about what he knew about criminal operations in the Gorge. Frankie then told them that a certain mob was lurking in the Gorge and that he was sure that the mob was behind some kind of operation in the Gorge. The prison warden then directed them to the prison entrance where there was a cactus that concealed all the information they would need. They then found the fake hollowed cactus and unlocked it to discover a series of folders which they sent to Camilla to search through. The field expert then revealed that Frankie's intel revealed information about a mob formed by a mobster family called the Lannuzzis. The detectives then talked to Skylar, who told them that she had left Aurelia due to her father's mob ties and that she was unaware of their arrival in Evergrace. After all the events, the player met up with Katelyn and Felix, the former suggesting that they enlist the help of Jacob and Anne-Marie to infiltrate and uncover the underground deadpool operation and the Lannuzzi mob operation. After the detectives asked the two prisoners, which both accepted for a potential release from prison, Chief Wakefield organized their releases with Frankie. With the prisoners released, Jacob then agreed to infiltrate the deadpool even if he had to put some blood, sweat and tears into it and Anne-Marie agreed to disguise as a mobster in the Lannuzzi mob. With the duo prepared, Chief Wakefield sent them off before the Chief told the team that they would monitor the Gorge and their movements to ensure the duo of spies are safe as they uncovered what was hidden in the Gorge. Summary Victim *'Quinn Williams' (found stabbed, her skull broken in her cell block) Murder Weapon *'Cell Bars' Killer *'Melanie Byrne' Suspects Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats cactus Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats cactus Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats cactus Appearance * The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats cactus Appearance * The suspect has a scar * The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect has head lice *The suspect eats cactus Appearance * The suspect has a scar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is fit. *The killer has head lice. *The killer eats cactus. *The killer has a scar. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Cell Block. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Pillow; New Suspect: Frankie Galloway) *Interrogate Frankie about the murder. *Examine Victim's Pillow. (Result: Victim's Schedule; New Crime Scene: Prison Courtyard) *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clues: Pile of Equipment, Broken Pieces, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Prison Assignment Book; New Suspect: Melanie Byrne) *Ask Melanie about her relationship with the victim in prison. *Examine Pile of Equipment. (Result: Guard's Baton) *Examine Guard's Baton. (Result: J BOLTON; New Suspect: Joseph Bolton) *Interrogate Joseph about the victim's prison sentence. *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has head lice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Cell Bars; Attribute: The killer is fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Outside of the Prison. (Clues: Weeds, Voodoo Doll; New Suspect: Anne-Marie Bilodeau) *Interrogate Anne-Marie about trying to escape prison. (Attribute: Anne-Marie is fit) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Boot Wax) *Interrogate Joseph Bolton about the boot wax. (Attribute: Joseph is fit and has head lice) *Examine Weeds. (Result: Bloody Shiv) *Analyze Bloody Shiv. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cactus; New Crime Scene: Victim's Cell) *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clues: Bracelet, Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Notes on Prisoners) *Examine Journal Notes. (Result: Quinn's Notes Revealed) *Confront Frankie about planning to transfer the victim to a rougher prison. (Attribute: Frankie eats cactus, is fit and has head lice, Joseph eats cactus) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jacob Sandoval) *Interrogate Jacob about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Jacob is fit and eats cactus) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Courtyard Benches. (Clues: Chunk of Wood, Broken Pieces, Victim's Locket) *Examine Chunk of Wood. (Result: Curse Inscriptions) *Interrogate Jacob Sandoval about cursing the victim. (Attribute: Jacob has head lice) *Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked) *Ask Melanie why her face was crossed out. (Attribute: Melanie has head lice, eats cactus and is fit) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talisman) *Analyze Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Anne-Marie about cursing the victim. (Attribute: Anne-Marie eats cactus) *Investigate Prison Entrance. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Prisoner Cap) *Analyze Victim's Cap. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (1/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (1/6) *See what Anne-Marie wanted a second chance for. *Investigate Prison Cell Block. (Clue: CCTV Camera) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Tickets) *Analyze Tickets. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Joseph Bolton about the underground deadpool operation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Interrogate Frankie about what he knows about the Gorge. *Investigate Outside of the Prison. (Clue: Cactus Cactus) *Examine Locked Cactus. (Result: Folders) *Analyze Folders. (06:00:00) *Ask Skylar Lannuzzi about her mobster family. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Anne-Marie if she can infiltrate the Lannuzzi mob. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Ask Jacob Sandoval if he's willing to enter the deadpool operation to stop it. *Review the plans with Chief Wakefield. (Reward: Gorge Outfit) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge